Eureka
Wings of Coronia |role = Anti-armor |useguns = Plasma wave |tier = 3 |hp = 540 |armortype = Plate |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Cloud Piercer Expansion |landspeed = 6 (10 when boosted) |range = 8.5, minimum 3.5 |ability = * Detects stealth (range 9) * Receives speed boost when near Spinblades |notes = * Only one may be trained at a time * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Take 2 slots in transports * Cannot fire from transports * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons }} Eureka is the heroine of the Wings of Coronia. Description The marvelous Coronian heroine Eureka has appeared out of nowhere, and within a few short days of combat she has established her position on the battlefield. Whenever she approaches a tank division, its commanders immediately sound the retreat and try to contact the closest air force squadron available. Eureka's destructive weapon lays waste to ground forces and its blinding green flash of light is quite often the last thing a frontline soldier sees. The hefty amount of equipment Eureka carries around allows her to create wide and powerful shockwaves which, when charged, will launch towards the enemies and sweep them from the ground. Lightly armored units will most likely not survive it, while heavier ones will be suffer catastrophic damage. Because of the sheer power of this weapon and being difficult to control, Eureka usually fights alone, away from her companions, as one inaccurate shockwave could do more bad than good for the Wings of Coronia. However, if she wills it, she can quickly return to them using a nifty trick - Eureka's boots are equipped with miniature windspin engines that allow her to benefit from the speed boosts via a Spinblade. Overview Assessment Pros * Unleashes a destructive shockwave arc which is effective against groups of armored vehicles and large base structures. * Decent armor. * Large area damage coverage. * Speed can be boosted by Spinblades. * Decent attack range. * Cannot be crushed by any vehicles. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Ineffective against infantry. * Cannot target aircraft. * Vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons. * Exploitable minimum range. * Slow rate of fire. * Shockwave may cause friendly fire. * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons. * Only one may be present at a time. * Shockwave has activation delay, which makes it difficult to hit moving units. Quotes She is voiced by Sally Feng. When selected * Talk to me, and I will listen. * Let's do something fun! * I'm ready! * They have no idea. * This will pack quite a punch. * Eureka. When ordered to move * Let's go! * With haste. * To battle! * What will we find next? * Gone with the wind. * Right away! When ordered to attack * Full power! * Here it comes! * I've been waiting for this. * Disappear! * That's it! * Burn 'em! * EUREKA! When under fire *''Just you wait!'' *''I'm not done yet!'' *''I will survive!'' When promoted to heroic level * That's it! Trivia *An easter egg can be found in Eureka's cheering animation; the words "WRYYY" with various colors will appear above her for a split second as she screams. This is a reference to the meme of the same name in the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. See also * Alize * Fin * Uragan Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Wings of Coronia Category:Hero